Of Secrets And Truths
by ladyasile
Summary: Drabbles on all the Harry Potter characters. Different pairings, either yaoi or het, in every chapter. Or featuring only one. Fourth: Home. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Secrets and Truths**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moonlight**

* * *

A/N: I decided to write a drabble series for all the characters in Harry Potter. Some will be parings (both heterosexual and homosexual), or they might just be by themselves, and it will deal with emotions, secrets, friendship, love, etc. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for beta'ing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

For the majority of his life, he had been alone. No one bothered to befriend him for reasons unknown to him. Despite all that, he still held hope that one day he would be accepted into a group of friends. He never fathomed why he always thought that, if each passing day dwindled his chances at being with someone.

He closed his eyes, turned away from his closed window, and continued to force himself to go to sleep. The day had been long and painful. The constant shunning and teasing still brought tears to his eyes. Those tears always held back from creating two rivers of sadness down his pale face. Yet, it was only during the night when he let them shed.

Though each night was a constant reminder of what he had endured each day, he found solace. The moonlight always kept him safe and offered a bit of joy in his life. That kept him going on with life.

"Maybe it will change," he whispered into the darkness of the room.

It would be several years from that moment when his wishes for friends would come true. His life approached that blessing, and many memories that would come with it.

However, it would only be the next night when his trust in the moonlight would shatter. The next night Remus J. Lupin would come to know the dark side of the moon, and the curse that would be bestowed upon him.

And yet through that, even he would find that each day and night, full moon or not, would hold an even greater gift than friends. The moonlight would always accompany him, for it soon would become a part of him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Draco Malfoy will be next. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Secrets And Truths**

**Chapter 2: Perfect Mistake**

* * *

A.N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And thanks for reading and reviewing! I find this to be true for many people.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Blond hair covered his closed, bruised eyes. The pain had diminished now after three hours. He held out his left arm, almost in a beggar's manner, and studied it as best he could in the darkness of his room. Faint red marks were visible to the naked eye, and the scars on them had now almost vanished. However, he knew it was the scars that were not visible that terrified him the most; those yet to come and those that were gone. His long perfect legs ached after spending so much time on his knees.

Through he black veils he was able to clearly see and hear the images and memories of his past. Years of being loved had softened him, or so his father scolded. He knew deep down that those words were true, and that confession would probably be the death of him if his father ever knew. The one person he always thought he could unburden his heart to was his mother, but not even she cared enough to believe his words. She turned her back on him, and left him for the chained and trained being he was.

It was made clear to him that he indeed posses value and honor to his family, but that did not mean that he at all was worthy enough of life. After all, the name Malfoy possessed so much… and none were for him. If at all he served a purpose to his family, then it would be of that of a doll. Always beautiful, a smile full of bliss, blistering ambition within the eyes, and a frail body that seemed to be perfect in appearance. He, Draco Malfoy, was the perfect son in appearance, for all to see and worship.

All the kindness in the world would never reach him, at least it seemed like it. Though he lacked the other qualities that would place him on the top of the food chain and worthy of life as a Malfoy, he was seen in no other position. The world knew of him, no one knew about him… if they did, they would not see tears of sadness, broken shards of his heart, a strong body, or even his infamous insolent attitude…

They would see nothing at all unless he wanted them to. If he chose to share himself they would see tears of joy, his half-broken heart, a feeble body, and the attitude that he yearned to show. That, however, felt like it would never happen. For now, he must brace himself for his father's brutal beatings for not being perfect, his mother's negligence, and the world's way of slowly breaking him down to nothingness.

Another day, another life… He felt certain that he would show himself to at least one person, if nothing else. His downcast eyes glimmered with the chance of hope… even within mistakes, there are emotions and a heart. And perfection, after all, is merely viewed when one sees himself for who he is… perfection lies within every person and thing, waiting to be achieved, so that even a mistake can fix itself… or so Draco believed.

* * *

A/N: The part about perfection being within us all is one of my quotes… I think it's true. Next up is… I'm not sure. How about Charlie Weasley? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Secrets And Truths**

**Chapter 3: Kiss and Gift**

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I updated this. Well, this will be shonen-ai …So, warning for you all. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Lupin?"

Remus Lupin, who had been busy with something private, jumped up and turned to face the dark-haired wizard. He knew that it would be useless to lie, unless he wanted to waste time. And he had to admit that being hunched over in his chair did seem suspicious. Though it was not like he was up to something that would embarrass Severus Snape at all. He had told himself that would do whatever it took to get through Severus' ominous demeanor.

"Severus…" he paused, getting his thoughts together and finding the right words to explain with. Snape glared back at him, already forming the next words to say to whatever Lupin responded with. Remus knew this, and so he swallowed, determined to at last surprise the wintry Potions Master. "You ask what I was doing?" he started, and continued before Snape could make a witty and sarcastic remark. "Well, Severus, I am here to tell you something."

The look on the Potions Master's face remained the same. It seemed that Remus' plan was not working well. So in an attempt to convey all of his words, he strolled over to the dark-clad wizard and kissed him. It was not a kiss of passion, lust, or of promises. However, the effect it had on both was sufficient enough to leave them breathless when they parted. Lupin smiled at Severus, but the other wizard was stunned; a rare moment that made history in his mind.

"That's all. I hope you caught all of that," said Lupin with a wink before gathering his coat and heading to the door. At first, he had expected Severus to kick him out of his rooms, but that never happened. And now he expected the wizard to hex him, but it didn't happen either. It puzzled him, yet it gave him hope to establish a relationship with the professor.

Just before grabbing the door handle, he stopped. He could feel the Potions Master turn, but to him or not was not known since he was not looking. Shrugging off the lack of confidence that had caught up to him, he readied a smile and turned around. "I forgot to tell you one more thing, Severus."

"What is it now, Lupin?" The voice almost quivered, but if it was out of fear or coyness he didn't know. Though he did notice that he had not called him something else than his name. That made him smile even broader.

"I left something for you on your table. It was what I was working on when you came in," he explained. Being in front of the other wizard, even when the other had his back to him, made him feel like a school boy again. Yet rather than talking to the girl of his dreams, he was talking to the bloke of his dreams. "Well, I hope you like it. Bye, Severus." He turned, opened the door and walked out of there. Part of himself wished that he could be there when Severus picked up his gift, but he knew better than to do that. With a smaller smile on his face, he made his way back to what he called home.

* * *

A/N: No idea what the heck I'm planning next. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will be the last for my little series. Thanks for everything! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

**

* * *

**

Of Secrets And Truths

**Chapter 4: Home**

* * *

There was something about it. The way it stood, like a beacon of hope to those that wanted a change in their lives. Like a haven to those that pleaded for sanity after realizing what they could do. Like a place of wonder and encouragement to those that knew of it and were eager to advance in life.

Every young face looked up in awe. It's reflection on the dark water, so mystifying, like an enigma waiting to be solved. Many have walked through it, but few were extraordinary when they came out. It was a place that was honored with many famous faces, and humbled by those that attended it.

When it was destroyed, it didn't stay down for long… Many came together just for it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
